supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash/Roleplay
reRP Page for Super Smash. Archives If you are new to the roleplay, please read these archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 In The Fighter Dome... Captain Falcon didn't want anyone's move expect Snake's RPG, witch Snake bought. He kicked Iggy. Iggy bit CF in the butt. Samus and Meta Knight left. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link, Ilia and Lucario walked away. Kirby followed. It began to snow again. A few hours later, Morton was heard screaming. Snake found him in the jail. "Not more bad siblings." muttered an angiered Iggy. Koopalings Rule Forever! Volvagia flew around outside, Navi was hiding from him. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 21:59, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Iggy was to make sure only Red and Wolf were to be in jail. "This is boring..." he thought, sitting near the jail entrace. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link and Ilia sat down on the floor and watched Volvagia. "I'm cold," said Ilia. Link moved in a little closer. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 14:49, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Snake and Meta Knight had bought an OVERLOAD of heaters. "What are you doing, making it summer." joked Petey. Samus heard that and laughed madly. Snake and Meta Knight were sincle. --------------------------------------------------------------- "......" thought Iggy.--------------------------------------Snake and Meta Knight wern't sure about the heaters after all. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link rolled his eyes then tried to ignore them. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 14:53, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Snake and Meta Knight were walking when shadow bugs fell down. The formed into all kinds of subspace baddies and attacked Snake and Meta Knight. "Let's own them, Meta." said Snake. Meta Knight was already fighting. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link and Ilia stood up. Link drew is sword and started fighting. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 14:55, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Iggy got up. He actted his swords on his arm and killed a Spaark. Samus appeared. She shot a Bombed. Snake and Meta Knight were tripping primds were Falco or Jigglypuff would kill them. Fox was kicking a whole bunch of enemies in the face while Ridley dropped enemies from very big highists. Koopalings Rule Forever! Volvagia started to eat the monsters. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 15:00, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Iggy shot and killed the remaing enemies with his lighting attack. However more shadow bugs fell from the sky. It was a well inproved Duno! "Um....So maybe Tabuu made a clone...." said Meta Knight. Fox ran up and kicked Duno in the face. Duno try to shot him, but Fox reflected. Snake just watched. Koopalings Rule Forever! Kirby was asleep and Lucario shot an aura sphere at Duno. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 15:05, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Galleom appeared. He was still way stronger than Duno would ever be. He smacked Duno out. The excat thing that happened to Galleom happened to Duno. "NO MORE TABUU CLONE TALK!" moaned a board Petey. Koopalings Rule Forever! Lucario now felt like falling asleep....♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 15:08, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Jigglypuff fell alsleep. Koopalings Rule Forever! Duno was defeated.... The next day... (RPing Marth, but just this one time. I've never played Fire Emblem so I'm not sure how he acts. Also, all this stuff is non-canon/fan-made and some of it came from what I have read on the Zelda Wiki when I was bored) Link was sitting down on one of the arena's bleachers. "Hello," said Marth as he sat down a good distance away from him. Link didn't respond, he was lost in thought. Because Marth was bored, and no one was around to talk to but Link, he said "Well, er, I'm sorry that Iggy lied about the interview. I know you probably don't care, but I'm sure you had a great story to tell. Like, I'm sure your parents were nice wolves-" Link stood up as soon as he heard that. "My parents were not wolves," he said, quietly yet sharply. "Oh, well I'm sorry, it's just you can turn into a wolf and you can talk to animals, so I just assumed-" "Listen you, stupid (beep)!" snarled Link. "I was born to two people of the Hylain race who were no animals! I am a person not an animal!" Marth couldn't reply and his eyes were wide in shock. Link stormed off, but what Marth had said brought new questions into his mind because he doesn't remember what his parents looked like; they had died when he was very young during his homeland's civil wat. He walked into his room and slammed the door. Sheik had watched the whole thing by mistake and let out a sigh. He looked down at the floor, ashamed. He reached into his pocket and took out a small book; it was green with a gold triforce on it. He knew he should have given this to Link a long time ago once they met, but he was unsure about how he would react. He walked up to Link's room and knocked on the door. "Er, Link," said Sheik. "I think you should see this." Link opened up the door and said "What?" very sharply. "You know how your parents died in the Hyrulean Civil War? Well, my dad fought in that war. He was a real sadistic (beep!)hole, so he would collect 'souvenirs' from the people he killed...including your mother. He died recently, so before I was trapped here, I cleaned up his house and had to go through all his stuff. I found this book-" Sheik reveled the small book in his hand to Link "-and started to read it. And...it was a your mother's journal." He handed Link the green book. "Er, it says that your father died honorably in battle, again, sorry about reading it, I didn't know it was your mother's." Link was speechless. He flipped through the book and saw all sorts of pictures and writing. He closed it and said "Thank you." There was an awkward moment of silence. "Well, um, I'm going to leave now," said Sheik. "Er, go talk to Zelda because she's better at all this stuff then I am." He ran off quickly and Link walked back inside of his room. He closed the door and sat down on the floor to look at the book. (Holy crap that was long XD) ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 15:41, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Pikachu was thinking of his past. His old name he rember. "Pika" is was. Over time it had changed from Pika to Pikachu. "All I ever wanted was to see a pikachu again." he thought. Iggy saw Marth. "A newcomer!" he thought. "Joke?" he whispered. Iggy walked over on 4 legs and sat in front of Marth. "Don't talk, Iggy. Don't talk." he thought. He tried to make puppy eyes but failed. "NOOOOOO." screamed Iggy. "Soooo sorry. Didn't mean to make a bad intro. I'm Iggy Koopa, who you can call Iggy. My dad is Bowser, thought he banshied me and all my siblings and friend to this world. And my older bros joined the subspace army. Dumb story right?" he said. "W.R.O.N.G!" whispered Meta Knight to Fox. Koopalings Rule Forever! 15:52, August 13, 2012 (UTC) "Um, I have been here, for a while..." replied Marth. "I know who you are." --- Link flipped through the pages of the journal Sheik gave him. The very first page had a picture of a man and a woman in their late twenties. The man had short, blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked almost just like Link. The woman had long hair the color of amber with dark red eyes. She held a baby in her arms that was swaddled in a light green blanket. "My mother was a Sheikah?" thought Link. He read the page about the picture. It read "On November 12th our baby was born. I was so happy and proud that day and so was his father. We named him Link, after the Hero of Time, for he has a triforce-shaped birthmark on his left hand." Link couldn't read any more, so he closed the book and walked outside. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 16:00, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Iggy was shooting arrows at Marth. Koopalings Rule Forever! "What's wrong with you?" said Marth. He walked into his room an closed the door. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 16:19, August 13, 2012 (UTC) "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOObeepbeepbeep!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was heard trought the whole arena. Samus ran. She went to only find a dead Mr.Game & Watch. "I hate him, but who killed him?" Samus thought. She then looked up and saw an arena boss. Samus walked away. Koopalings Rule Forever! The arena boss vanished suddenly.... -- Link paced around the stadium looking for Ilia. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 16:35, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Samus ran to Link. "Someone killed Mr. Gamer & Watch!" she exclaimed. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Most likely because he refused to fight or something," he replied. He walked away. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 19:34, August 13, 2012 (UTC) "Oh no he didn't. We killed him because he tried to escape." said a boss. Samus gulped. Koopalings Rule Forever! (I RP the bosses...) "Look, I really don't care right now," said Link. He walked further away. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:46, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Iggy shot an arrow at Snake. Snake flared madly. "Sorry..." said Iggy. Koopalings Rule Forever! He found Ilia on the top row of bleachers. "Oh, Hi Link," she said. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 21:27, August 13, 2012 (UTC) "Look what we have..." said Iggy, holding up a Pikachu. "XD Why is Iggy finding buttloads of pokemons?" asked Snake. "Don't ask me.." repiled Ridley. Koopalings Rule Forever! He showed her the book and they spoke for a while. "Wow! That's amazing!" she said. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 18:43, August 14, 2012 (UTC) "I know my whole life story, suckers." said Iggy. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Well I don't, so shut the (beep!) up," snapped Link. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 18:51, August 14, 2012 (UTC) "=P Mine is probaly as sad as yours. I was forced to trained since 1 year old. I never got any good food, Couldn't go outside, bunch of stupid crap. Morton, I know ya loving talking. Finsh it up, bro." said Iggy. Morton left. Koopalings Rule Forever! "I honestly don't care," said Link. "Go tell someone else your oh-so-sad story." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 18:56, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Iggy was (beep)ed. Koopalings Rule Link looked at the picture of his parents and him as an infant. "Is that your father?" asked Ilia, pionting to the lanky-looking man in the photo. She smiled. "You look just like him." Link smiled. --- Dark Link was preparing to kill Link, and he would not fail this time. He found the deity's mask and was planning to use it to trick Link. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 19:47, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Iggy was probaly the smartest one at the arena. If their was one person who could tell that Link was to be tricked, It was him. Iggy had mind reader, not fueater reading. Still he senced that Dark Link was to trick Link using an item of some sort. Koopalings Rule Forever! Twilight fell over the arena. "(BEEP!)IT!!!" shouted Ilia. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 16:41, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Iggy ran to Link. "Dark Link will trick you with the deity mask!" he exclaimed. Snake, Samus and Meta Knight were running around the arena yelling for their lives. Galleom and Petey wern't minding it. Ridley was googling "How To Defeat Shadow Link". Koopalings Rule Forever! Link narrowed his eyes. "And why would I ever listen or trust you?" growled Link to Iggy. He drew his sword. A shadow flashed and Shadow Link revealed himself. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 17:31, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Iggy growled. "You trick Link, we get you." he hissed. Koopalings Rule Forever! Shadow Link just smiled evilly at Iggy's comment. He didn't draw his sword, but held up the mask instead. "Link, I find it utterly frustrating that whenever we fight, no one wins," he said, the evil smile still on his face. Link narrowed his eyes at him, knowing that this was a trap of some sort. "So I brought this, The Fierce Deity's mask. And I'll even give you the choice: if you take the mask, you will finally be able to defeat me. If I take the mask, I'll beat the very life out of you and force you to watch your friends suffer and die." Link gulped but tried to not look worried. He has read about that mask and the deity's spirit who trapped was inside. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 19:43, August 16, 2012 (UTC) "Don't listen. It's a trap." said Petey. Iggy shot an arrow and broke the mask. "Haha. See how good you are maskless!" exclaimed Snake. Samus hit him on the head. Koopalings Rule Forever! Dark Link smiled. "Idiots, maybe you should learn to think before you act? Well that is, if you even have a brain" he said. The evil that waited inside the mask consumed Snake and filled him with so much fear that he remained paralyzed when it left him. The mask formed again in Dark Link's hand. "So, what's it going to be, Link?" he asked. Link walked up to his enemy and took the mask from his hand....♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 19:52, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Iggy knew what he had to do. He charged at Link and drew his mouth on the mask. He then clawed Dark Link in the face. He grabbed an arrow and threw it at him. Then he got one of his swords and cracked the mask open. Iggy glared at Dark LInk. Morton ran up and punched Dark Link in the face. "Gross!" said Larry. Ridley was still on google. Koopalings Rule Forever Dark Link's eyes filled with rage. He knew he didn't have to attack. The mask's spirit filled both Iggy and Morton with fear and left them paralyzed. The mask appeard in Link's hand once again and he placed the mask on his face. Zelda who was finally able to break out of her trance due to the twilight screamed. "No!" she shouted, but it was too late. A bright light flashed and the Fierce Deity took over Link....♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 15:32, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Ridley could not be affcted. Well, If he was Meta. Metal praticly couldn't affect. It was easy to kill Ridley but not Meta Ridley. Ridley had many forms that would lay off death. He charged at Dark Link. Nethier Twilight or the Mask harmed him. He ran back and grabbed a potion. He tossed it at Snake. The trance weared off. "Why do I smell so bad?" asked Snake. "Um...Their are onines in the potion..." repiled Ridley. Snake just looked. Ridley ran up to fight. Koopalings Rule Forever! (While Link is possed he is called Oni Link) Oni Link slashed at Meta Ridley with the double-helix sword. His head was dented into the rest of his body, so he could not move. "Link!" shouted Ilia. She ran over to his and tried to take the mask of off him. Dark Link smiled evily and vanished. He left Link to slaughter all his friends if they could not free him. Twilight lifed from the area once he left. Oni Link slashed at Ilia with his sword. She cringed in pain. "Dark Link you ******!" she screamed in pain. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 16:10, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Fox ran up and grabbed a training bow. He shot the mask off Oni Link's face. Koopalings Rule Forever! (Like I said, more than two posts please XD) Oni Link caught Fox's arrow slashed at him with his sword. Blood splattered on the ground. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 16:19, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Galleom charged up. He grabbed Link. Rayquaza appeared. He grabbed Oni Link's sword. Rayquaza lifting Oni Link in the sky and dropped him. Galleom knocked the mask off. The two bosses smiled. "Good work." said Galleom. Since Rayquaza was mute, he held up a sign saying "GOOD WORK? WHAT THE HECK YOU IDIOT I DID GREAT WORK! But thank you.". "Wow." thought Galleom. Koopalings Rule Forever! (I just can't have a decent fight, can I? :P) The spirit and his sword was sealed in the mask once again. Zelda picked the mask up. "Great, you freed him," said Zelda. She turned into Sheik suddenly. "Now get the (beep!) out!" he shouted to Rayquaza and Galleom. --- "What happened?" said Link, rubbing his eyes. His head hurt terribly. Ilai ran over to his side. Epona smashed her stall's gate and galloped over to her master. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 13:25, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Iggy's claws were so sharp he broke Ridley's dent. "Ihay Chihuahua, I'm never going Meta agasint a Oni person again!" exclaimed Ridley. Galleom was to explain. "Um...So...Well you took the deity mask and um...The spirit went inside you....and you attacked Ilia,Morton,Iggy,Fox and Ridley. So um..Me and Rayquaza recused you." he said. "Tounge twisted!" joked Samus. Koopalings Rule Forever! (How to you break a dent?) "Oh ****!" shouted Link as he realized that he hurt Ilia. "Are you O.K?" he asked her. "I'm fine, I'm worried more about you," she replied. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 16:38, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Fox moaned in pain. Morton turned to look. "OMG LINK! You almost killed Fox!" he exclaimed. Rayquaza left. Koopalings Rule Forever! (Chat?) "Well I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, kind of annoyed. "I had no control of my actions!" ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 16:46, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Iggy just looked their. Morton and Galleom left. Ridley ate some fish. Koopalings Rule Forever! Later.... "What do we do with the mask?" asked Ilia. "We can't destroy it." Link nodded. Zelda smiled. "This is what we do!" she said. She threw it into a chest, slammed the lid, and locked it up with a magical lock that could only open if certain words were said. "Um, good idea," said Link. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 16:53, August 18, 2012 (UTC) "I was thinking of sending it across the unvirse. And then it lands on a goomba's head! And the goomba destorys the koopa kingdom! And our dad! And then we get revenge and-" said Morton, Who was cut off by Ridley. "I like the sending somewear far idea. Maybe like the mesume of Evilness or a radom Pit in the atric." Koopalings Rule Forever! "No, now shut up! What dose a Giant turtle and an anorexic dragon know about Hylain myths!" shouted Ilia. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 17:01, August 18, 2012 (UTC) "I'm a freakin' alien dragon!" said Ridley. "I'm not fat! I'm only 300 pounds!" said Morton. "Um...Yea you are fat." said all Morton's siblings. "Your only 13 and yet your 300 pounds. Um aren't ya fat?" asked Snake. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Yeah, whatever," she said. She walked off to go to her room. "By the way, you Christians forgot Christmas, the 25th was yesterday," she said. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 18:51, August 18, 2012 (UTC) "Er...Late chirstmas?" asked Snake. His awnser was Boo's deadly face slapping. Koopalings Rule Forever! "I honestly don't care," she said as she closed the door. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 19:44, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Iggy snuck Flames,Boo and Chim-Chin into his bedroom. "Good night." he said. Iggy fell alsleep. Meanwhile Snake and Meta Knight were playing video games in their room(Yes they share a room). Koopalings Rule Forever! (Chat?) The next morning... Link woke up at 3 o'clock a.m and walked outside. It was very cold. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:04, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Pichu saw Link outside. "He must be freezing" Mewtwo walked outside towards Link.Tigerfoot 20:26, August 18, 2012 (UTC) (Thank you so much :D) Link saw Mewtwo walk up to him. "Oh, what do you want?" he said, quietly yet sharply. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:29, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Iggy walked over to Pichu and Mewtwo. "Oh Hi, I joined after you left for a tiny bit." he said. "I'm Iggy Koopa, or Iggy. Those are my pets, Boo, Chim-Chin and Flames. Just like saying HIIIIII!!!! Oh man I said that like Kirby. Wait am I turning into Morton? Never mind I still am tall and skinny not short and fat! Wait I ment speech, Am I Morton in another life. Oh wait no I'm not because I'm 2 years older than Morton. OMG You to pokemons sorry if I talk to much. I really don't think I do." he coutined saying. "You talk to much." said Snake, Meta Knight, Samus, Ridley, Boo, The rest of the koopalings, Koopy, Whirlwind, Fox and Petey all said. "Who cares." repiled Galleom. Rayquaza held up a sign saying "GET THE FREAK OUTTA HERE GALL!". Galleom looked, only to have Ridley punch him in the face. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link struck his forehead with his hand. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:45, August 18, 2012 Iggy was pi***d. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Look, if you want to stay sane, I'd advise you stay away from them," said Link to Mewtwo, quietly, as he started to walk away. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 04:29, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Snake glared at the pokemons. He walked off. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link sat down somewhere where no one would bother him. He drifted off into sleep by mistake.... He had a dream about the two dragons, Lux and Nox. The dream was blurry, just like the one he had last night. His eyes flashed open and the sun was barely over the horizon. He sighed and stood up. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 04:48, August 19, 2012 (UTC) A red dragon walked over to Link. "Hello." it said. "Iggy's using his animal ablity! He can turn into any animal or person he wants." exclaimed Snake. "Yes, I can." hissed Dragon Iggy. He then turned back into a koopa. "You having dreams about hyrule dragons?" asked Iggy. "Let me think...Yes you are, their names are Lux and Nox and Lux is good while Nox is evil. Lux is white and Nox is black. They both have red eyes and have wings." he said, using his mind reading abilty. "Maybe it's leading you to your desity." said Snake. Iggy looked as if the same way. Koopalings Rule Forever! Links smiled. "Really," he said. "And what do you know about them other than what they look like? If you think that you are so smart, tell me what their story was, and how their battle ended?" ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 05:13, August 19, 2012 (UTC) "I can not see father. The battle is yours. You end your life, I end my life. We have diffrent paths Link. Your race had legends of the good Lux and evil Nox while mine has none, but my "spirit" race has Fireworm's legends, how she lost 2 of her claws and a wing to evil dragons. Yep, Fireworm, Fireworm, Fireworm. Main dragon for the dragon islands I'd think. I'll let you choose." Iggy said. He then disappeared. Snake look confused. "I'm invisable." said Iggy, slapping Snake in face. He left. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Then stop talking like you know everything and leave me alone," said Link as he walked away. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 05:20, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Samus look at Link. "Are you ok?" she asked. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Oh would you all just back off an leave me alone?" he growled. "I constantly have to deal with all your annoying talking all day long and I need a rest. You all think ''that you all know everything while the rest of use are just a bunch of dumb animals or something." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 05:24, August 19, 2012 (UTC) (XD I love ghosts, yet I see ParaNorman and I jump outta the seat.)"Heck me and Petey aren't like that! We act N.O.R.M.A.L! Same with Fox." Samus repiled. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Then why don't you just shut up for a change and give everyone a break?" said Link, sharply. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 05:37, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Iggy watched as an Ivysuar was captured. "Those poor pokemons." he thought. Iggy ran over to Lucario then. "I've been seeing later more pokemons come to the staduim. An Ivysuar just came. They might take your falimy! I mean, Ok it's mean and all, But you'll get to reunit with your parnets and siblings! I mean my siblings, remaining pets and girlfriend we captued and now I'm with them. And also Link and Ilia! I mean we're finding falimy and friends like crazy! Just saying." he exclaimed to Lucario. Koopalings Rule Forever! Lucario was reading a book titled The Tale of Light and Dark. "Ivysaurs ruined my family's crop once. Go bother Zelda, she loves to talk, I'm reading." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 05:52, August 19, 2012 (UTC) "I'll guess I'll go finsh up Spirit Wolf. By the way, what's you fav pokemon besides Lucario. My favirtoes are Lucario and Pikachu. And I also like Charizard and Rayquaza(XD Those are my fav pokemons!)." Iggy said, as he left to go read his book. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Um, I am a pokemon, that's like, racism for me," she said. She closed the book. She opened up the Torah and started to read that. "Maybe you should read the book your God gave you, beat some culture in you." she said to Iggy. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 05:59, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Iggy opened a book that said Posing. "At least he's reading about natrul arts!" said Fox. But then he saw the words under. SPORE HERO. "Yea, Stuck on frickin' Long-Beaks. I need to read this." Iggy repiled. Fox just looked at Iggy. Koopalings Rule Forever! Lucario rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm trying to read, shut up or go somewhere else," she snapped. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 16:39, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Iggy and Fox left. Snake and Meta Knight walked over to Kirby. They gave him alot of Noodles and Ice Cream. Koopalings Rule Forever! Kirby ate the food then fell asleep. --- Sheik walked up to Lucario. "Zelda says she wants her book back," he said. "Oh, yeah, here," said Lucario as she handed him The Tale of Light and Dark. "Thanks," he replied as he walked away. --- A huge white horse bursted through the arena entrance. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 16:47, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Snake jumped on the horse. "Ye-Ha!" he said. Flames heard the horse. He happily broke his stall and starting to jump around the horse as if to say "Let's Play!". Flame relised the horse didn't like him and flew off. "Best day ever!" exclaimed Snake. The horse then bucked him off. "Worst day ever." he muttered. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Quicksilver!" said Zelda. The horse happily galloped over to her. "Aw, venistis ad opem? Tanto minus sunt equites," she said as she stroked his head. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 17:03, August 19, 2012 (UTC) "Quicksand? Stupid name." said Snake. Flames looked anyoned. "Lucario chases of finding here falimy, 150/200." said Fox and Iggy. Koopalings Rule Forever! "It's Quick''silver!" shouted Zelda. "Now go away, I haven't seen my horse in ages." Epona trotted over to her friend. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 17:11, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Flames bounced around happily. Iggy jumped on his pet and road off. Flame looked happily behind. Koopalings Rule Forever! Epona said hello to "Vivum" as she called him. She found Link and pushed him over to the stallion so that he would say hello too. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 17:15, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Primds formed. "OMG, WHY SO MANY SUBSPACE BADDIES?" exclaimed and asked Snake, as he shot one with a ray gun. Koopalings Rule Forever! Quicksilver stomped many of them to the ground. Link drew his bow and shot at the primids, never missing even once. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 17:23, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Iggy turned into a dragon and killed the rest of the primds. Snake fainted. Koopalings Rule Forever! Night began to fall. Link and Zelda took their horses into their box. Ilia helped Link water Epona and give her hay and grain. She looked at Epona's shoes. "She needs to see a farrier," said Ilia. "I know," said Link. "But as hard as I try, that's a skill I can not master. And there isn't a person in the stadium who can help her." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 18:40, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay